There is a need to provide end marker functionality in mobile networks having mobile user planes configured with segment routing (SR) for IPv6 (SRv6), especially suitable for 5G mobile network migration.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.